


Notice Me

by Toomuchofanerd



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomuchofanerd/pseuds/Toomuchofanerd
Summary: Trixie isn't used to being noticed, so when she is, it makes it all the more special to her.





	Notice Me

Trixie tightened her grip on the tree branch, heart heart pounding. She'd climbed this tree so many times, and yet she was more nervous than ever.

This was the first time she'd climbed the tree at night. It was also the first time she'd noticed how loud the tree was, with all the leaves and creaking branches.

She carefully moved forward, hoping to get a good shot at the trash can she'd noticed earlier that day. 

Now came the hardest part; getting her slingshot from her overall pocket. 

She reached down, gripping the branch so tightly with her free hand her knuckles were turning white. 

She shifted on the branch, to be able to reach all the way to the bottom of the pocket, and then suddenly she was falling. 

This wasn't the first time Trixie had fallen out of this tree, and she knew that it wouldn't cause any broken bones or anything like that (unless you jumped from it, but that's a story for another time). 

But she also understood that it would hurt. 

What she didn't expect was a branch to cut her as she fell, managing to get her on the right hand as she scrambled to get a grip and narrowly missing her face. 

The cut was tiny, but it was bleeding, and boy did it burn. 

Trixie took a deep breath and focused on how okay she was, and how much she didn't want help. 

She'd discovered that last time she'd hurt herself, when she'd managed to hit herself on the leg with a slingshot (once again, a story for another time) and was so embarrassed that she ended up managing to keep Sportacus's crystal from going off.

She really didn't want to wake anyone; or, to be honest, she didn't want to get in trouble. 

Trixie felt proud of herself for not crying out. She got up as fast as she could, and hurried inside. 

Even if she hadn't made a noise, her fall certainly had, and she didn't want to risk another week spent alone in her room. 

While inside, she brushed her teeth and got into her pajamas, not even bothering to give the cut a second glance.

Despite the fact that the cut was small, and barely even hurt, and this had happened before and she was a tough girl, and all these other things...it still made Trixie sad that no one noticed when she got things like that. 

Trixie pulled the blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes tightly, hoping to fall asleep. 

Luckily, it didn't take long for her to do just that. 

The next morning when she was getting ready to go outside to play with the others (it was really early, but she knew they'd be out there), she didn't even attempt to cover the cut, instead changing into the same clothes she'd worn yesterday. 

Not that she didn't have any other outfits; that one was just her favorite. 

It wasn't like any body seemed to care that she sometimes wore it lots of times in a row. 

Trixie made sure her slingshot was in her pocket before heading out the door. 

And as she'd guessed, the others were out there- and no one noticed her cut. 

Trixie had been hoping that this time, someone would notice- not that she'd ever admit that to anyone. 

As she played with the others, shooting hoops and playing football, the morning slipped into afternoon.

Everyone else started to head inside for lunch, leaving just Sportacus and Trixie outside. 

"Would you like some sportscandy?" Sportacus offered, a smile on his face. He was holding an apple out to Trixie. 

Trixie gave a shrug, reaching up and taking the apple. "Thanks, I guess."

There was a moment of silence (if it could be called that; Sportacus was kicking the football from his foot to his knee and back, and it was making loud thump noises) as Trixie bit into the apple. 

"I'll be back, I'm going to go get some lunch!" Sportacus kicked the ball a little higher, catching it and setting it down. "I'll see you in a bit, okay, Trixie? Make sure to eat something healthy!" 

Sportacus turned and started running away, doing several flips over the little walls that seemed to be all over. 

Trixie heard the faint sound of Sportacus calling up to his ship, and saw his figure as he climbed up. 

She sighed to herself, finishing up the apple and throwing it away before wandering off. 

She was just walking, not really sure where she was headed, when she was stopped by the sight of none other than the notorious Robbie Rotten. 

Robbie was holding a pillow, and his hair was a bit messy. It was pretty clear he hadn't slept in a while. 

He looked like he almost didn't notice her at all, but when he did, his eyes flew to her hand, as if it was the most noticeable thing about her. 

He stopped, looking awkward, twitching his nose and making a face at her. 

"You should clean that." The way he said it made it sound almost like he'd said 'I don't care if you do.', but the fact that he'd noticed at all made Trixie surprised. 

"Yeah, and you should fix your hair." Trixie threw back, without a moment's thought. 

Robbie made another face at her. "At least I wash my clothes before I wear them again." 

Silence. Trixie burst into tears. 

Out of all the people to notice...a villain?! 

Robbie stared at her with wide eyes, his nose twitching rapidly. "Woah, woah, hey, kid...I didn't mean to.."

He at least had the brains to sound guilty Trixie couldn't help but think. 

But she wasn't crying out of sadness, but a weird sort of happiness.

Robbie had no clue what to do. 

"D-do you not have other clothes?" He blurted out, seeming panicked. 

"I have old clothes lying around I'm sure would fit you!" 

Trixie wiped away her tears, sniffling softly. 

"Are they all that horrible purple?" She asked, a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. 

Maybe Robbie wasn't such a bad guy; but that's something Trixie would never admit it.


End file.
